feminist_diva_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hearth-Woman Family
The Hearth-Woman Family is an ancient bloodline of very powerful Greek witches that dates back to Ancient Greece. It is noted by Rhea that the first born child of each generation possesses devastating amounts of power. History Family Members * Hecate * Hellewise * Maya * Unknown Offspring * Penelope Hearth-Woman * Nadia "Yia Yia" Hearth-Woman * The Court * Yolanda Hearth-Woman * Rhea Vera * Effie Vera: Rhea's oldest child and The Court's eldest niece. * Charlie Vera II * Matilda Vera: (born Matthias Montenegro Vera II) * Dru Vera * Milo Vera * Claudius Vera * Helen Vera * Cynthia Vera * Sona Vera * Tiberius Vera * Nero Vera * Livia Vera * Justin Vera * Julie Vera * Ariadne "Ari" Vera * Tomas Vera * Thea Vera * Lance and Effie Vera's Unborn Son: * Ralph Vera * Charlie Vera III: * Jack Vera: * Mimi Vera: * Finn Vera: * Japser Vera * Blake Vera * Ruth Vera * Vera Forbes: Rhea's great-granddaughter, Sona's granddaughter and Mia's daughter, she is the world's first hybrid of seven species (witch, werewolf, vampire, fey, angel, mutant and demon). * Katherine "Kat" Forbes: * Sophie Forbes: * Amadeus Forbes: * Dawn Vera (also known as Dawn Marshall): The newborn daughter of Vera Forbes and Zen Bailey. She is an angel demon hybrid like her mother. * Ruth's Unnamed Children: These three children are the yet-to-be named children of Ruth Vera and her husband. Relatives * Hellewise and Maya's Father: This unknown man was the lover of Hecate and the father of Hellewise and Maya. Maya gave Hecate a vision that he was never returning, with Hecate believing he had a reason. * Yia Yia's Father: This unnamed man was Penelope's lover and the father of Yia Yia. * Lawrence Abbington: A mortal, he was the father of Rhea Vera and Yia Yia's ex-lover. * Chelsea Abbington: A distant relative of Lawrence and Rhea; she is a prominent Congregation member who ascended to become a Nephilim. * Charlie Vera: Rhea's husband, he was a Nephilim and one of the most powerful Pride leaders of all time. Through Mia Dominick * Sonja Morgenstern: Mia's eldest paternal aunt; she is a Lamia demon. * Karolina Morgenstern: Mia's second eldest paternal aunt; she is a Lamia demon. * Viktoria Morgenstern: Mia's youngest paternal aunt; she is a Lamia demon. * Monique Morgenstern: Mia's second youngest paternal aunt; she was a Lamia demon. * Elodie Blackthorn: Mia's paternal grandmother; she was one of the world's powerful Lamia demons. * Oscar Morgenstern: Mia's paternal grandfather; he was one of the world's powerful Lamia demons. * Madder Morgenstern: Mia's paternal great-aunt; she was a Lamia demon. * Cassandra Morgenstern: Mia's paternal great-grandmother; she was a powerful Lamia demon. * Marcus Morgenstern: Mia's paternal cousin; he is a Lamia demon. * Rosie Jordan-Morgenstern: Mia's second paternal cousin; she is a Lamia demon. * Opal Braddock: Mia's paternal great-grandaunt; she was a Lamia demon. Through Mia and Andre's Children * Beth Forbes: The children's eldest paternal aunt. She is a Nephilim and former leader of the Irish Pride. * Carolyn Forbes: The children's second eldest paternal aunt; she is a Guardian and Irish Pride member. * Emily Forbes: The children's youngest paternal aunt; she is a Guardian of the Irish Pride. * Jake Forbes: The children's * Ryan Forbes: The children's eldest paternal uncle; he is a Guardian and Irish Pride member. * Alek Forbes: The children's youngest paternal uncle * Zane Kirby: * Scott Samuels: * Stephen Forbes: * Celine Forbes: * Imogene Forbes: * Marcus Forbes: * Alek and Winnie's Unborn Son: The children's cousin, who died while in the womb. * Beth's Unborn Daughter: The children's unborn female cousin, she has yet to be born. * Jake and Dakota's Unborn Child: The children's cousin, who would've been alive. Through Ruth * Unnamed Husband: The yet-to-be named/seen husband of Ruth Vera. Through Max and Mattie * Gabriel Okonkwo: Max and Mattie's father, he is the ex-husband/boyfriend of Olga Vera. He is a mortal. * Cedric: Mattie's husband, Cedric is a mutant and a member of the Midnight Gang. Through Dawn * Zen Bailey: A demigod, he and Vera conceived Dawn after a passionate one-night stand and Dawn was the result. Because of his demigod status and the father of Vera's child, he is an honorary member of the family. Family Tree Surname Trivia * First-born children in this bloodline possess devastating amounts of power. * Charlie Vera II is noted for being the first male in this family. His ancestors were all female.